1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, a portable-terminal condition determining system, a storage medium, and a portable-terminal condition determining method.
2. Related Art
There is a portable terminal provided with a vibration generating function for notifying a user of occurrence of an event such as an incoming call.